User blog:Terry the Cat/NX Chapter 012: Field Trip! Meeting the Buddy Police (Part Two)
"I evolve Illusion Dragon, Danzari into Great Illusion Dragon, Danzari Phantom!" Dan sent a card from his hand, gauge, and drop zone on top of Danzari, then placed the Phantom card on top of the stack. Danzari had once again taken on a ghostly form, acquired a scimitar, and gained silvery armor. "So this is the power of their evolution?" Ku asked Captain Ryuenji. "Amazing," the Captain realized, not noticing his teammate's question. "Their plan was not to focus on winning one way or the other. Rather, their plan was to push both on us, and force us into an impossible situation. Lose to Danzari Phantom or lose to Helical Blessing. Dan was waiting until Katarina was ready before he called Danzari Phantom... Those two..." "I activate Danzari Phantom's ability!" Dan continued. "By paying..." "I cast!" Ku interrupted him. "What?!" "The Sun Always Rises Again!" Ku continued. "By paying two gauge, I can negate your effect and destroy your monster in the process!" "Shidou-kun! Don't let her get away with this!" Danzari said as he was destroyed. "Remember that Danzari has Soulguard!" Dan said, reviving his monster. "Miss me?" Danzari said with a bit of a chuckle. "Danzari, attack Ku's center monster!" "Gladly," Danzari answered, as he attacked. "Have at you!" The monster was successfully destroyed, and Ku was dealt damage to her life points through Danzari's Penetrate ability. (Ku: 6→3) "Now to finish this!" Dan continued. "Danzari, attack Ku!" "Alright!" Danzari said as he made his move. "Not so fast!" Ku answered. "I cast! A Hero in Need!" (Ku: 3→5) The attack was nullified. END OF MOVE I couldn't finish it... I'll just have to survive until it's Katarina's turn... "Shidou-kun..." Danzari answered him, sensing the doubt within his Buddy. "It's not a big deal whether we win or lose. Remember, this is just a friendly fight." Dan has left himself wide open... the Captain thought to himself. I wonder if Ku can take advantage of that... "It's my turn!" Ku then said cheerfully. "Draw! Then charge and draw!" She paused for a moment. "She's going to do it..." Tasuku said quietly. "She's going to do what, Captain?" Fubuki asked him, as she was the only one who heard him. "I call Stregia to the left," Ku continued, "and it will do a Link Attack with Cloaking Frame on Danzari!" The Link Attack went through, but once again, Danzari was saved thanks to Soulguard. "Not even a scratch!" Danzari boasted as he was revived. "We'll see about that!" Ku became even more excited with the challenge. "Satsuki, attack Danzari!" Dan had noticed too late. Ku had called out Stregia so she could open up the center lane for Satsuki to be able to attack. The attack landed, forcing Dan to use Danzari's last Soulguard. "We're still in this!" Dan said to his opponents. "It's going to take a lot more than that to break through my 10000 Defense!" Danzari added. "You want more?" Ku asked rhetorically. "It's time for Final Phase!" "Oh no..." Dan said quietly. "I cast! Super Overdrive Cannon!" "Super Overdrive Cannon?!" "This impact allows me to deal four damage to my opponent if I've used Station on Satsuki!" Ku explained. "It's over!" "Dan's only got three life!" Asaka complained. "If the attack gets through, Dan is going to lose!" Shingo added. "No," Raiki corrected them quietly. "It is possible for Katarina to defend Dan." "What do you mean?" Shingo asked him. "What are you saying?" Asaka asked at almost the same time. "Katarina can use spells to defend Dan," Raiki explained. "I mean it makes sense. If they can attack either Ku or Tasuku as they choose, they can defend their friend as well." "Impact!" Ku shouted out as she performed a victory pose. "Super! Overdrive! Cannon!!!" "I cast!" Katarina interrupted. "What?!" Ku was shocked. "What the?!" Raiki was shocked as well. "She's figured it out..." Tasuku said to himself. "Even though the damage can't be reduced, she can help Dan." "Ellie's Gift! I can choose a player in the game to draw a card gain two life points, and I choose Dan!" Katarina explained. (Dan: 4→6) The impact still landed, but because Katarina gave Ellie's Gift to Dan, he was able to survive the attack. (Dan: 6→2) END OF MOVE "It's fine, Ku," Tasuku comforted her. "I know exactly what to do. Draw, then charge and draw!" "The Captain has only one hand card," Katarina observed. "If it's not a good one, he won't be able to do anything except attack." "I cast!" Tasuku responded, almost as if he heard her. "Jackknife Grimoire!" "Jackknife... what?!" Katarina was curious and stunned at the same time. "I've never heard of that card either!" "Then allow me to explain how it works," Tasuku continued. "If I control a Jackknife monster, I can discard my entire hand to draw four cards." "But you don't have any cards in your hand now," Dan wondered. "Doesn't matter," Tasuku answered him. "Says so on the card. I can use this card even if I don't have any cards in my hand after I activate it." "That's not good..." Asaka observed. "Hmm... These cards won't help me right now, so I will just attack. Go, Jackknife!" "Alright, Tasuku!" Jackknife said before charging towards Katarina. The attack landed. (Katarina: 9→7) One way or another, Tasuku would find a way to win. Another attack by Jackknife would land as well. (Katarina: 7→5) "Shadowscare!!!" (Katarina: 5→3) "And now for my attack!" "I cast! Helical Barrier!" (Katarina: 3→4) END OF MOVE Tasuku smiled. It looked as if he was going to lose, but he had an eerie confidence about him. "We win..." Katarina had begun to say but... "I cast!" Captain Tasuku interrupted her. "Star Jack Revival!" "No way!" Dan protested. "What is that card?" Asaka asked quietly. "This card prevents me from losing until the start of my opponent's next turn, at the cost of dropping a soul from Jackknife and a hand card," the Captain explained. "If you want to win, you will have to fight harder than that." At that moment, only Tasuku and Katarina had hand cards. Katarina had 4 life, Dan had 2, Ku had 5, and Tasuku had 7. "Tasuku, do you want to use Move?" Jack asked him. "Let's do it," the Captain answered him, before Jack jumped into the center area. "I still have my item, which has just added Ellie to its soul," Katarina told her opponent. "Draw! Then I charge and draw!" By this point, Katarina is dangerously close to decking out. Tasuku knew this, and thought of a way to force a deckout. "Katarina..." Dan was not sure what to do. Of all the Buddyfighters in this tag fight, he was the closest to losing. "I call Mirkka, then I'll attack Ku with my item!" Katarina has a total of six attacks... the Captain thought to himself. Just one will be enough to defeat Ku... "Stregia, use Move and block the attack!" Ku called out just in time. Her monster was destroyed, but her life points were safe for now. "Now for my Double Attack!" Katarina declared as she came charging in again. "I cast! Mars Barrier!" Tasuku responded to assist his tag partner. The attack was nullified. "Darn it..." Katarina said to herself. "He's likely got another Mars Barrier in his hand. I would have to use a Link Attack anyways." "She'll have to use a Link Attack to get around Satsuki now..." "Ellie! Link Attack with Mirkka!" "On it!" Ellie answered cheerfully. "Helix Buddy Attack!!!" (Ku: 5→1) "There's got to be some way I can protect Ku's life points..." Tasuku said to himself. "Wait a second..." "Ellie! Mirkka! Double Link Attack!" "I cast!" Tasuku responded in a bold move. "What?!" everyone else said at once. "Jackknife Barrier!" Tasuku explained. "By dropping a monster with Jackknife in its name from my hand and paying one gauge, I can negate that attack!" END OF MOVE "These two are tough, Katarina," Dan observed. "But the good news is neither of them have any hand cards. We just have to survive whatever offensive they have planned. Then we win by Helical Blessing. Draw, charge and draw!" Dan won't be able to do much without Danzari on the field... a man thought to himself off in the distance. It was Ichirou Toyotomi, the man Dan had bumped into earlier. "I call Illusion Dragon, Danzari to the center!" Dan declared to continue his turn. It was all he could do. But then again, it was all he really needed to do. "Attack Ku, Danzari!" "As you wish," Danzari replied. "Frosted Fate!" The attack landed, reducing Ku's life to 0. "Now Double Attack!" Dan continued his offensive. "This time on Jackknife!" The attack landed, destroying Jackknife. "Interesting..." Ichirou said to himself. "Could that be the monster I've been searching for...?" "Umaro! Attack Tasuku directly!" "Got it! Icicle Slash!" Umaro, which Dan had almost forgotten about, attacked Tasuku as well. (Tasuku: 7→6) END OF MOVE "I'm very glad you two have made it this far," the Captain told them, as he drew, then charged the card he drew. "However..." He put his hand on the top card of his deck. Dan and Katarina were puzzled. Ichirou waited patiently to see what would happen next. "If this next card is a card that can help me, this Buddyfight could still end in victory for my team. Draw." "I can't watch!" Asaka told the others. "I cast! Arms Commander!" Tasuku announced, shocking the crowd. "By sending three Dragonarms from my drop zone to my deck and shuffling, I draw two cards. Next, I call Galaxy Dragoner, Jackknife to the left! Following that, Jackknife attacks Danzari with a Link Attack from Shadowscare!" "Soulguard activate!" Dan called out, protecting his Buddy from being sent to the drop zone. "Jackknife's ability activates," Tasuku responded. "Galaxy Wing!" "Galaxy Wing?!" Dan asked. "Galaxy Wing allows me to call another Jackknife on top of this one from my drop zone. I choose Golden Dragoner, Jackknife!" "Uh-oh..." "And now Golden Dragoner, Jackknife's ability activates. I destroy Danzari again." (Tasuku: 6→7) "You won't win this fight with cheap moves like that!!!" Danzari said as he was destroyed for the second time. "Revive with Soulguard!" "Jack, Link Attack with me and destroy Danzari!" "I'll get it done, Tasuku!" Jackknife answered as he attacked Danzari and destroyed him for the third time. "Once again, revive with Soulguard!" "Next, I cast! Star Believer! By dropping the last soul from Jackknife, I gain 1 life and draw two cards!" (Tasuku: 7→8) "Next, I'll attack again with Jackknife!" "Jackknife doesn't have enough Power to break through!" Dan protested. "Not yet," Tasuku answered him. "I cast! Energy of Universe! This gives Jack an additional 5000 Power for this battle, meaning he has enough to break through." Danzari was finally destroyed, but Tasuku was out of attacks. But still, he smiled. "Why is he smiling?" Ichirou asked himself. "He needs to just end his turn..." "It's time for Final Phase!" Tasuku declared, instead of ending his turn. "What?!" Dan asked in shock. "Neo-Impact, Starfall Blazer! This restands all cards on my field, and they each can attack once more! Starting with Shadowscare! Attack Dan!" "I cast! Helical Barrier!" Katarina interfered in Dan's favor. (Katarina: 3→4) "Now for my attack!" Tasuku then said, charging towards Dan with his item. Katarina could no nothing except allow the attack to hit Dan, causing his life to drop to 0. "Looks like we win," Katarina told Tasuku. "So it seems," Tasuku answered her. "I will attack you with Jackknife to end the fight. (Katarina: 4→2) Game End. Winners: Dan Shidou and Katarina Sawatari! Katarina pulled Dan up from the ground as Ku and Tasuku came over to congratulate them. Meanwhile, Ichirou thought to himself for a moment. Hmm... I wonder if Danzari is the monster I'm looking for... The bond between Dan and his Buddy Monster is very impressive indeed... However... It's not yet time for me to test him... I need to wait for more information... "Is there anything else you want to see before we end the tour?" Tasuku asked the Buddyfight club. "I need to challenge that Shingo kid!" came a voice from behind him. "Fubuki?!" "Yes, Captain. That Shingo kid has been getting on my nerved throughout this tour! I need to settle the score!" "Very well, Fubuki... Shingo, do you accept her challenge?" "Absolutely!" Shingo answered him. "The Prince of the Night accepts all challengers!" ---- Shingo and Fubuki took their places in the Buddyfight arena and got ready for their fight. BUDDYFIGHT!!! Both fighters then declared "Raise the flag!" ---- Dan: And now for the card intro segment! At the end of each episode, I'll talk about an important card you'll need to think about using when you Buddyfight. This week's card is Tasuku's loyal Buddy, Star Guardian, Jackknife "Fullwing". During the attack phase, you can use his Enhancer ability to call another Jackknife on top of it! You can use this skill to increase the number of attacks you can do each turn, or you can even use it as a defensive measure, allowing you to increase the number of Soulguards you can use! I hope everyone tries out this card at least once. With this card, you can take your skills to the next level! Let's Buddyfight! ---- Ichirou wandered the halls of the Buddy Police headquarters alone, or so he thought. He had heard a voice nearby say, " What do you think of that Dan kid?" "He is definitely an interesting one, Buster... But I don't have enough info on him yet to make a move..." "Well, let me know when we get more info on him. I can't wait to fight him! His Buddy Monster seems like a for finally worthy of my power!" "Give it maybe a week... I'm sending someone in to look after their Buddyfight Club..." Category:Blog posts